


参商

by Rapunzel_Pace



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, Orion & Scorpio
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapunzel_Pace/pseuds/Rapunzel_Pace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人生不相见，动如参与商。<br/>三个故事，三种不一样的距离。</p>
            </blockquote>





	参商

**Author's Note:**

> 写的有点随性，可能会造成阅读困难吧  
> Side.B是双视角（这个不难看出来吧）  
> 别的没什么要提醒的了吧

“不去睡觉吗，老冰棍？这可不像你。”  
“今晚的星空很美。我醒来后还是第一次见到这么多明亮的星星。”  
“纽约的光污染不能更严重了。不过我也很少看到星星，你知道，这个时间段我通常都是在实验室里，等到天亮再出来倒头就睡的。”  
“我和你说过好几次了，你这种生活习惯会极大的损害你的身体……”  
“嘿，嘿，老冰棍，就暂时别教训我好吗？我们看星星呢。”  
“……好吧。其实我以前经常半夜睡不着觉的时候爬到房顶上看星星，就我一个人。我躺在房顶上，吹着晚风……”  
“想着白天见过的哪个姑娘？”  
“呃，其实……我也记不清那时候的我究竟在想些什么了，只记得悄悄溜回去的时候，楼梯上一节已经朽烂的踏板总是卡住我的脚，我怎么也躲不开这个。”  
“哈哈，我想我们差不多，只不过我是悄悄从霍华德的实验室里溜出来，还得将里面一切还原成没人进去过的样子。”  
“你看到南方那颗最明亮的星星了吗？”  
“嗯哼，我想我看到了。”  
“那是天蝎座α星，被称为天蝎之心。”

 

Side.A 天蝎座的故事

一片黑暗之中，一个声音在问：“你知道吗？”  
“我不知道是我。”我艰难地回答。  
“别和我废话，罗杰斯！”带着愤怒和悲怆的声音从四面八方滚滚而来，将我包裹。“你知道吗？！”  
“……是。”我沉默了，但我最终还是回答。  
寂静无声，我猛地回头，看到托尼正站在自己身后。  
我又看到了那双眼。  
“托尼！”我从梦中惊醒，喘着粗气，茫然的看向窗外。  
瓦坎达的月色和纽约的一样温柔。  
我不是第一次做这样的噩梦了。我们到了瓦坎达没多久，我就开始梦到托尼。梦中的托尼一直在问我，你知道吗。  
旺达是第一个发现我的不对劲的，我不得不请求旺达保守这个秘密。旺达说她可以帮我，但我拒绝了。  
还好这个梦不会经常出现。  
我强迫自己重新躺下闭上眼睛，明天我要去一趟纽约，秘密的。波茨小姐今天联系了我，请我“务必明天赶回纽约处理《索科威亚协议》的遗留问题、复仇者联盟的问题和一些其他的问题”，并且告诉我“不用担心，托尼已经处理好了一切”，只要我秘密回到纽约。  
我不知道佩珀是什么时候回到托尼身边的。其他人曾劝我不要回去，这极有可能是个诱捕美国队长的陷阱。  
“没关系，我已经不是美国队长了。”我这样回答。  
我在机场见到了佩珀，她穿着一身黑色的套装，金发整齐的扎起来，和以前一样干练。她似乎心情不是很好，在车子开往昔日复仇者基地的途中，她很少和我说话。  
我想她一定是在生我的气。  
复仇者基地很冷清，一路上我一个人都没看到。佩珀把我领到从前托尼的办公室，示意我可以坐下了。  
“托尼呢？我们不等他了吗？”  
“作为托尼•斯塔克和钢铁侠的全权代表，我将和你进行全部问题的商讨。”  
我有些失望。我以为能见到托尼，内心深处有一丝无法隐藏的喜悦。  
“首先，是《索科威亚协议》的遗留问题……”佩珀脸上，全然是公事公办的神色。  
我和佩珀谈了很久，才解决了那些在我们打了一仗之后闹得更大的问题。我看着佩珀拿出最后一份文件，忍不住露出一个轻松的神色。  
“最后一个问题，托尼•斯塔克先生的遗嘱。”  
我听到自己心脏跳动的声音，我听到血液流过耳膜的声音，我茫然的看着佩珀的嘴唇开合。我的血清一定是失效了，我失去了所有力气，我感觉无法呼吸，我握不住手中的笔，任由它滚落脚下。  
我低下头，发现裤子上有圆圆的水印。  
佩珀的声音没有什么波澜起伏，她逐字逐句给我念着托尼遗嘱的条款。  
而我，什么都听不到了。  
我不知道佩珀是什么时候离开的。裤子上那几个圆圆的水印反复出现又消失，衬衫已经浸了汗，黏在我的身上。  
我循着记忆里的路往外走，走过那条争论过电梯能不能举起索尔锤子的走廊，走过那片说过像回到家一样的草坪。  
我不知道接下来还可以往哪里走。暮色已经四合，天空中隐约有星光在闪烁。  
我闭上眼，听到有人问我，你知道吗？  
我什么都不知道。

 

“天蝎座是夏天的代表星座，只有在夏天才能看到。”  
“哦，老冰棍你什么时候对天文这么有研究？”  
“而同样的，冬天也有一个代表星座，只有在冬天才能观测得到的，猎户座。”  
“哦？这么说我们永远没机会同时见到天蝎座和猎户座了？”  
“是的，这其中还有一个故事，你想听吗？”  
“不妨说说看。”  
“在希腊神话中，有一个叫做奥利翁的猎人，他很厉害，却也很傲慢。他曾夸下海口，说时间没有任何动物能战胜他，这激怒了神后赫拉。赫拉派出一只毒蝎去惩罚奥利翁的狂妄自大，毒蝎趁猎人不注意时刺中了他的脚，奥利翁来不及反应便气绝身亡。他们死后升上天空，化为星星被安置在天堂的两端，却仍然彼此为敌。每当天蝎座从东方的地平线上上升，猎户座便会从西方匆匆离去。而当猎户出现在天空之时，天蝎也会躲藏起来。周而复始，他们永远不会相见。”

 

Side.B 猎户座的故事

我疲惫的结束了今天的会议。  
事实上，我在床上躺了不足两个小时便被佩珀揪了出来。我用了整夜的时间来改装我的跑车，而贾维斯并没有提醒我今天要开会，更没有提醒我佩珀会亲自来接我。这导致一整天都有佩珀尖叫“托尼•斯塔克！”的声音在我耳边盘旋。  
我趁着佩珀被一群人围住的时候，溜回了家。  
蠢蠢热情的迎接了我，如果它没举着一盘录像带直接撞上那个全世界男人最脆弱的地方就更好了。我跪在地上喘了半分钟，发誓要把蠢蠢捐给随便什么地方。蠢蠢一直围着我转圈，举着那盘破录像带，贾维斯在幸灾乐祸的围观。  
“这是什么，给爸爸看看。”我接过录像带，蠢蠢高兴地动着手指，发出轻快地嗒嗒声。  
我在地下室找了半天才找到能播这盘带子的放映机。  
我后悔了。这是霍华德寻找美国队长的资料。  
老旧的胶片转动着，渐渐从黑白变成了彩色。霍华德的头发和胡子越来越白，他始终没能找到美国队长。  
坦白的说，我恨美国队长。  
小时候我把他当英雄一样崇拜，因为霍华德和妈妈给我讲过无数遍他的故事。可是后来我知道了，他偷走了霍华德的全部时间全部精力，他偷走了我的童年。一年里霍华德和我讲话不会超过二十句，却有十五句和美国队长有关。  
在霍华德把我送去寄宿学校之前的那个晚上，我拜托管家老贾维斯把我卧室里和美国队长有关的一切丢进垃圾桶。  
在接起佩珀电话的时候，我正从地下室往上面走。佩珀不放心我明天去阿富汗的事，事实上她一直就不同意。  
我笑着说有罗迪和我一起去，你还有什么不放心的。  
罗迪是我最好的朋友。或许拒绝和罗迪一起走是我犯下的最大的错误，这是我的“快乐吉普”被炸飞之后我的第一个念头。  
我抓起身边的枪开始反击，四周风沙太大，我什么都看不清。我没有注意到我的胸口正不断地渗出血来，又快又急，染红了我的衬衣。  
一枚炮弹在我身边爆炸开来，我来不及闪开。

“他还活着！”朦朦胧胧中，我听到有人大喊。我只觉得好冷，像被冻在冰块里一样。  
等我再睁开眼时，已经躺在医院的病房里了。收音机里播放着道奇队的比赛。  
失败的伪装。我冲开这间病房的墙壁，身后跟着大批的特工。我不停的向前跑，想知道究竟发生了什么。  
我冲上街头，被一个陌生的世界环绕。独眼的光头告诉我，我已经睡了七十五年。  
在逐渐适应了这个新世界之后，我恢复了昔日美国队长的身份。毕竟，这个国家、这里的人民还需要我为之而战。  
七十五年，我错过了太多。我的老朋友们都已经离开了。  
我去给霍华德扫墓。紧挨着霍华德的地方，有一座还很新的墓碑。墓碑上刻着安东尼•爱德华•斯塔克，上面镶嵌着一张圆圆的照片。墓碑上刻着他简略的生平。原来他是霍华德的儿子，死于在阿富汗的恐怖袭击。  
他们长得很像，都有着一双明亮的、智慧的、温暖的眼睛。  
我轻轻拂去这座新墓碑上的尘土。

 

“你觉不觉得我们就像猎户座和天蝎座，史蒂夫？”  
“什么？”  
“我是说，你觉不觉得我们就像猎户座和天蝎座一样，似乎永远都不会有交集。”  
“比如说？”  
“嗯……比如说你每天严格遵守老年人的生活习惯五点钟就起来跑步，而我五点钟可能才回去睡觉？”  
“哦？那这样说的话，还可以比如每次我都要指定作战计划，而你却从来不遵守？”  
“比如我是天才亿万富翁慈善家，而你只是个布鲁克林来的道德标杆拿着七十年抚恤金的前二战老兵？”  
“哈哈，这么说来，我们的确有很多不同之处。”  
“再比如我是睡了十二个月封面女郎的花花公子，而你确是仅仅接过吻的完美正直的道德标杆？”  
“比如我是过时之人，而你却是未来学家？”  
“嘿，老冰棍，至少有一点我可以确定，我们与它们最大的不同点。我们是最好的队友，我们每天都会见面。”  
“我完全同意。”


End file.
